An assassin's love
by YugiKwaii
Summary: "How can you tell your heart not to feel?" When the four most important people in a top secret government agency break the most important rule and fall in love, it is up to their lovers to save them. But can they get to them in time, or will they all die? Yugi x Yami Ryou x Bakura Malik x Marik and Joey x Seto
1. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

"White tiger this is red devil please confirm that you have eyes on target."

"This is white tiger confirming eyes on target. Waiting for your go."

"Desert storm this is red devil do you have eyes on your target."

"I have eyes on target and am waiting for your signal."

We had been waiting on the rooftops for our targets for over an hour. Our legs were stiff from the position they were laying down flat in and we were hot and sweaty from the midday summer sun. But still we waited patiently like we were supposed to. Our targets were three businessmen. They all worked together to make weapons and ammunition to sell to criminals who payed a lot of money. Ever since their businesses started the crime rate in Domino has doubled. They had paid off the cops to make sure they wouldn't be stopped. So since that cops wouldn't deal with them, we would.

Finally after another twenty minutes our targets separated and after they were far enough away from each other I said the word we all had been silently waiting for.  
>"Execute."<p>

Three silent shots were fired as the three men we had been targeting fell and all of the surrounding people automatically screamed and ran and cried in panic and confusion. But we three shooters were already gone, on our way back to base.

We arrived in the alley at the same time, normal looking book bags on our backs holding the weapons that had been used to take out three people just moments before. We quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear and opened the top to the dumpster. We each climbed in, ignoring the smell that was always present even though there was never any trash in there. Nothing but a hole in the ground. We climbed down the long narrow dirt passage way single file and soon crawled out into a clean shining room filled with computers and people.

"Good to be home." Said Bakura as he shook the dirt out of his hair like a dog making his wild untamable hair even wilder looking. He was covered in dirt making his usually white hair and pale skin brown to blend in with his slanted brown eyes. Marik shot him a look as most of the dirt fell on him although for the most part it blended in with his tan skin. I t did stand out on his pale blonde hair though. His purple eyes narrowed in fury.

"Don't spray that shit on me! Go shower stupid!" Bakura shook some more of the dirt loose making our already mad friend even more pissed off.

"You know, you'd think someone with the code name dessert storm wouldn't be scared of a little dirt."

"And you'd also think that someone with the code name white tiger would be scarier than a kitten!" The two growled at each other about to start another fight as always. And as always it got on my nerves.

"Enough! Both of you! Stop acting like little kids. And go wash you both smell like shit."

The two men glared down at me although they weren't that much taller than me. I was the smallest of the group but I was the fastest and I was also pretty strong. We all knew who'd win if it came down to a fist fight.

"Yeah well you don't smell all that great either Yami." Bakura said as he walked away. I rolled my crimson colored eyes and quickly walked to my room. As we passed people in the halls every single head looked down or away in a mixture of fear and respect.

When I got to my room I immediately stripped down and took a hot shower, removing all the sweat and grime from the days mission. The dirt stood out from my pale skin but not as much as Bakura's. Of course I wasn't as pale as him but still. It blended into the black part of my hair that formed five points and it even blended in with the crimson tips but it stood out against my blonde bangs, especially the three that shot up into the black of my hair like lightning. After I was clean I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top from a drawer and threw on both.

I was tired and I was about to lay down when there was a sudden knock at the door. I groaned in frustration and quickly got up to tell who ever it was to go away. But suddenly there was a cute little laugh from behind the door and my face immediately brightened. Suddenly I wasn't tired anymore as a rare smile came to my lips that only one person in the world could bring.

I opened the door and there he was. My beautiful little light, the most important thing in my world, my little aibou Yugi. He smiled brightly at me, his wide amethyst eyes shining in joy. He was shorter than me by a head and look to be about thirteen but he was eighteen, only a year younger than me. He was just as pale as me but while my features were sharp and matured his were round and boyish and cute. His hair was like mine but his had amethyst tips instead of red and his blonde bangs didn't go into the black part of his hair.

As soon as he saw me he flung himself forward and into my arms. "You're back Yami!" He said joyfully as we hugged. I chuckled at his cuteness and kissed the top of his head after looking to make sure no one else was in the hallway with us.

"Yes I am little one but we really shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway like this." Yugi quickly looked up and around, blushing and sighing in relief when he found no one there. We both knew that we could get in a lot of trouble if we were ever caught in this relationship. We had told the commander that Yugi was my brother which was very believable since we look so much alike. The only reason Yugi was allowed to stay at the base with me is because they thought we were related.

I am an assassin. I wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone and I definitely wasn't supposed to fall in love. I knew this relationship was a bad idea but how can you just tell your heart not to love? I looked down at my little one for a moment knowing I was willing to risk anything to be with him as I quickly scooped him up bridal style and walked into my room with him in my arms.

I closed the door with my foot and put him down gently. He smiled up at me and leaned in and kissed me. As we held each other I asked "So what do you want to do today little one?"

He gave me a dirty smile. "I've got some ideas." He said, letting a single finger roam teasingly over my shirt covered chest. I smirked down at him.  
>"For such an innocent little boy you always seem to have the dirtiest ideas whenever I ask you that."<p>

"But you love that about me." he said back with a perverted smile. I chuckled and I was glad to feel him give a pleasant shiver in my arms from the sound.

"Among other things, yes." I admitted as we slowly walked backwards towards my bed. He pushed me back and I let myself fall on the bed as he quickly climbed in my lap, giving me a deep passionate kiss. I rolled over on the bed so that I was on top of him. We continued the kissing and began stripping each other quickly and impatiently as my hand began to reach down his little body, one already at his nipple. He gasped and I smiled as my other hand reached down and quickly closed around his-

* * *

><p>Yugi quickly got dressed, going around and collecting all the clothes that I had thrown to random corners of the room in haste. "You know you could stay here with me." Yugi gave me one of those sad smiles and came to me as he put on his last piece of clothing. He leaned over and gave me a slow loving kiss.<p>

"You know I can't do that love. It's bad enough I'll be walking to my room with a limp but if someone comes in here and sees us sleeping together like that..."

Tears formed in my little one's eyes. "Yami they would kill you for this. And please don't tell me they won't because I know they will. We're breaking one of the most important rules and they wouldn't just let you go for this with all the stuff you know about this place. I won't risk seeing a bullet be put through your head for loving me."

Yugi tried to walk away but I grabbed his arm, desperate to keep him here with me. "It would be worth it. I don't care if they don't like it and I don't care if they don't want me to love you. Please Yugi, stay. No one will catch us I promise!"

But he slowly removed his arm from my grip and stepped back so I couldn't grab him again. "I know you don't care if they kill you but I do. Please don't make me have to go through that trauma. How do you think I would feel if they made me watch as they put one of those bags over your head and lifted that pistol and... and..." Tears fell down my aibou's cheeks as he couldn't finish the sentence. "I can't do that. The day I loose you is the day I loose my sanity and my will to even live. I'm not risking all that just to stay with you one night even though I really want to."

"They won't find out Yugi. And besides, you don't know they'd make you watch even if they did find out."

"They made the last guy watch it when they killed his lover." He said referring to the man and the lady who had been found a few weeks ago.  
>"You don't know if they'll make you watch-"<p>

"And you don't know either. I'm not risking it Yami. I love you too much to risk that."  
>And with that my little one limped out the door and left. I knew he was right. I knew he was just being smart and rational. But I still couldn't help but feel depressed as soon as he was out the door. I turned on my side and grabbed a pillow, trying to pretend it was my Yugi but knowing that it wasn't as I silently tried to fall asleep in a bed that felt too big.<p>

* * *

><p>Similar stories were happening all over the building as Ryou left Bakura Malik left Marik and Joey left Seto. The four depressed hikaris met in their usual spot in the abandoned part of the building that was so old and unused that the security cameras would probably never work again. It was the perfect place for the four boys to speak freely.<p>

Marik and Ryou also said they were their parter's brothers since they were the innocent younger looking versions of them. Joey was the only one who actually worked in the building as a computer hacker since he looked nothing like his lover Seto Kaiba. While Kaiba had brown hair Joey had shaggy blonde hair and while Seto had icy blue eyes Joey had brown ones. The only thing they had in common was that they were both taller than the rest of their friends.

They all slowly sat down into the four chairs and sighed in depression. "Did they ask you guys to stay with them for the night too?" Yugi asked. The three boys nodded.

"When don't they?" Ryou said bitterly as the four thought of their lovers. Of course the boys wanted to be with them right now but it was too dangerous. Why couldn't their lovers see that?

"What are the chances" Malik asked "that they'll cancel that policy on the workers not being in relationships?"

"There is no chance." Joey said. "Kaiba said the policy will never change. They want to keep the people here as unfeeling and emotionless as possible. It makes it easier to kill people that way."

"You'd think that since Kaiba was one of the partners of this company that he could fix this." Malik said accusingly as Joey glared at him.

"Yeah well he can't. He doesn't like it be he's one of three partners so he only owns one third of the company and the other two guys, Pegasus and Gosaburo, really like the rule. Together they own the other two thirds. That's how businesses work. If he tries to change the rule they have the power to fire him and if they find out he's dating me..."

"They'll kill him." Yugi said as the four boys sat there silently for the night being depressed together as their lovers lay in their beds restlessly doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>As the eight boys were thinking about each of their lovers two men sat in a room watching security footage of the four couples meeting up and embracing each other lovingly. "What now?" Pegasus asked as he watched as the top assassins and their business partner broke one of the biggest rules in the agency.<p>

Gozuboro took his cigar from his mouth and exhaled the smoke. "What do you mean what now? We kill them. That is the penalty for breaking the rules. Besides we can't let them go they all have too many secrets about us."

Pegasus watched as the four boys went into the rooms with their lovers. "They do need to die but they need to die properly. We can't just kill them like we did that other agent a few weeks ago. People know and respect them too much to sit back and watch that happen. Plus unlike the others, Seto is famous. If he just disappears off the face of the earth one day people will notice."

Gozuboro exhaled more smoke and thought about the situation. "What about a suicide mission. We give them a mission make it seem easy. And the enemy kills them for us."

Pegasus hummed in thought. "I don't know... Too many uncertainties. What if they succeed? What if they refuse to take the mission? And even if the plan does work then what about Seto. He's not a field agent."

Gozuboro looked at the four boys as they exited the rooms, all limping. "We'll have another extra agent go with them. Their orders will be that if by some miracle the three succeed, kill them. We can have Seto drive the chopper that drops them off and we'll put a bomb in the back and give the extra agent the control to set it off after they kill Yami Bakura and Marik. We can the media some bull shit excuse and talk about how sorry we are to see our friend die And as for if they refuse..."

Gozuboro looked at the screen of boys with a wicked smile on his face. "Trust me, I'll make sure they won't."

AN: hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the story. Please feel free to tell me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes and please review thank you


	2. Meetings and plans

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

That night as Yugi returned to his room he thought of Yami and the talk they had earlier. 'Maybe I should stay with him... just this once... No I can't! It's too risky! But maybe we won't get caught... But what if we do!' He mentally went back and forth with himself trying to convince himself not to go to his boyfriend's room and as he mentally argued with himself, he forgot to pay attention to where he was going.

As he looked up he realized that he was at Yami's door with his hand on the doorknob. He stared in shock at what his body had done while his mind was debating. He slowly backed away and ran in the other direction towards his own room. 'I won't get him killed!' His mental self kept yelling over and over again as he ran quickly back to his room.

When he got there a few moment later he quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He turned around to face his room and when he did the sight that greeted him made him wish he had stayed with Yami.

He stared down the barrel of the gun that was right between his eyes. He looked up slightly to see the man holding it. He was blonde and tall with blue eyes and he smirked evilly down at Yugi. "Unless you want me to put a bullet through you, you're going to do exactly as I say. Understand?"

Yugi nodded shaking slightly in fear. "Good now turn around." Yugi did as he was told and suddenly gave a cry of pain as the but of the gun hit his head hard. He felt his body fall to the floor as he quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Bakura no!" Ryou had returned to his boyfriend's room in hopes of spending a few more minutes with him before going to bed for the night. But as soon as he got there Bakura immediately started asking him to stay the night.<p>

The assassin narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "What's the matter with you! You always say you wish I was more loving and caring! Here I am trying to be loving and you just push me away!"

"Don't try to guilt me into this! I'm not trying to see you get killed just because of some cuddling time! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Can't you see what they'll do to you if they catch us!" Ryou took a deep breath to calm down and stop yelling. "I knew I shouldn't have come here." He growled more to himself than Bakura but Bakura heard it anyways.

"Then why did you!" He yelled. Bakura turned and punched the headboard in his anger and frustration, putting a nice sized hole through it. It was late and he was too tired to fight. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "Just go Ryou. I can't do this with you tonight. Just leave, I'll see you in the morning." He could tell there was a hurt look on Ryou's face but he didn't dare look up. He sat there in the same position even after he heard his door open and the slam of it closing.

Ryou walked down the hall feeling both mad and hurt that Bakura would just send him away like that. "Stupid idiot." He said as he wiped away a few tears. "What am I supposed to do just stay there so someone can catch us and kill him?"

"If I were you I would worry more about myself." Ryou gasped at the unknown voice and was about to scream when he felt a cloth be put over his face.

It reeked of some chemical and slowly Ryou felt himself become drowsy. As the cloth was removed Ryou realized what the chemical was. "C...Chl... chloro... form..."

Ryou fell to the ground and felt someone grab his foot and start dragging him. He fought to stay conscious but he could tell he wouldn't be awake much longer. As he was dragged the last thing he heard was the person speak. "How smart. Too bad you weren't smart enough to see it coming." That was the last thing he knew before he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Malik still sat in the abandoned part of the building moping. He wanted to see Marik but knew it was pointless. The argument he knew would happen from trying to spend some time with his boyfriend was not worth it. He loved his boyfriend but he was just so stubborn and hard headed, a very bad combination.<p>

He wasn't trying to get into an argument especially since their arguments usually included throwing stuff across the room at each other. They never actually tried to hit each other, even though they had come close in the past. It was just a stress reliever. A very violent stress reliever that he wasn't going to go through tonight.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep if he went back to his room so he didn't see the point of doing that either. He reached in his back pocket and took out his cigarettes and reached in his other pocket for his blue lighter. Finding nothing, he looked in his other pocket and then his back pockets still finding nothing before remembering that the lighter was still in his room.

He cursed quietly and stood, about to go to his room. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck. His hand immediately flew up to the sight of the pain and found something there.

He started to feel drowsy as he pulled the thing out of his neck. He looked at the dart with black feathers on the end for a moment as he fell to the ground. He tried to get up when he felt a foot on his back, effectively holding him down. "Don't bother trying to move. You won't make it that far before you pass out."

Malik turned his head as much as he could under the guy's foot knowing he wouldn't be awake much longer. He growled threateningly at the man. "Go to hell!" He felt another dart enter his neck and he was out like a light.

* * *

><p>I knew something was wrong as soon as I woke up. I don't know how I knew but I could just tell. I quickly got up from my bed and went outside my room. I looked around but I found nothing that should've alarmed me. I went back in my room and repeated the process but with the same results.<p>

I was overreacting. There was nothing wrong and everything was fine. Today I had no missions and Yugi would soon be with me and we would spend the whole day together. There was nothing to worth about.

"Will Bakura Akefia, Malik Ishtar, and Yami Sennen come to the main conference room please? Thank you."

And with that one announcement over the intercom, my thoughts of a peaceful day were shattered. I sighed before getting up and taking a quick shower. I changed into a pair of black jeans and a black tank top before leaving my room.

As I walked down the hall I was joined by Bakura and Malik. "Any idea why they're calling us?" Both men shook their heads no and just like that my bad feeling from that morning returned with a vengeance.

* * *

><p>We walked in to see two men, one with silver hair that covered one of his eyes who looked fairly young. The other man looked middle aged with gray hair, a gray mustache and huge gray eyebrows. His eyes were narrowed, brown and calculative as he stared at us.<p>

We sat down at the table, me still having an uneasy feeling about why the men were looking at us like this and trying to remember who they were. After a moment of us all just staring at each other the one with the gray hair spoke up. "Do you know who we are?" We all shook our heads no. The one with the silver hair continued.

"We are two of the three owners of this business. I am Maximillion Pegasus and this is one of my partners Gozuboro Kaiba. We have a very important mission for you three and we really do hope you say yes." Pegasus took a look at the map on the table in front of all of us and pointed somewhere to the north of us. "In this area our enemies have a small base set up. We need you three to infiltrate it, get any important documents you can, and kill as many people as you possibly can undetected. An extra agent will go alongwith you, though it shouldn't be that hard for men of your caliber. Seto Kaiba will be flying your plane to get you there and back. Do you accept the mission?"

The uneasy feeling increased as I looked at the map. As the team leader it was my job to either accept or decline the missions we were offered. "Out of curiosity" I slowly asked "what would happen if I said no?"

An evil smile came on Pegasus's face as he looked at us. "Well then I guess they will just have to pay the price." Pegasus turned to the large flat screen at the end of the room and turned it on, only now it wasn't on a tv show. It was on a live security footage and as I looked at the image, for the first time in my life, I felt fear.

"Yugi!" I screamed at the same time that Bakura screamed "Ryou!" And Marik screamed "Malik!" I felt like I was going to faint as I saw my little hikari sitting there, gagged and tied up to a chair he was struggling against with tears in his eyes.

"If you refuse to go on the mission, we could just send them. Although with their lack of training I severely doubt they would return. Well, alive that is." Pegasus continued.

We turned to the two men, growling in fury. "Let go of our brothers!" Bakura said even though we all knew that was pointless.

"But that's just it, isn't it. Those aren't your little brothers are they? These are your little lovers and if you don't go on the mission, they will along with Seto's lover Joey. Be grateful, usually the punishment is a bullet through the head with them watching. At least now you have a chance to survive. And even if you don't at least they don't have to see it. We'll even let them go if you agree. So what's it gonna be boys?"

We glared at the two men in front of us in total fury and disgust. Eventually everyone turned to me. After all the decision was still mine to make even though it was obvious what I would say.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba sat outside the meeting room door listening in on the conversation taking place. He had been walking by the door when he heard the word lovers. Knowing who was in there, he was immediately worried.<p>

He continued to listen, cursing quietly at the part about Joey. As soon as he heard Yami accept the mission, he quickly walked back to his room and immediately made a call. "Mokuba listen. I don't have much time but I need to give you some instructions and I need you to follow them to the letter. I need you to..."

* * *

><p>My door was thrown open as I was packing and I looked over to it to see the most heartbreaking sight. My little aibou stood there, tears running down his face as he ran over to me and threw himself in my arms. His sobs were uncontrollable as he cried into my chest while I stroked his hair soothingly, trying to calm him down. "Shhh I know little one I know. It's going to be ok."<p>

"No it's not!" Yugi cried. "Th...They caught us a...and now they're gonna k...kill you!" Yugi said between sobs as he continued crying on me though I didn't really mind. I sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling Yugi into my lap.

I lifted Yugi's face and reached behind me to grab one of my shirts to wipe Yugi's eyes as I calmed him down. After a few minutes Yugi was sniffling and his tears were done but he still looked fearfully up at me. "They're not going to kill me. They're sending me on a mission as my punishment."

Yugi looked at me skeptically. "So what's the catch?" I stared down at him not knowing wether to tell him or not. After a few moments I figured it would be best to be honest. It might make it a bit easier in case I didn't come back...

"There's a good chance I might not come back from this mission alive..." New tears came to my hikari's eyes but I quickly wiped them away. "Come on now, none of that. I don't leave until tomorrow. What do you want to do today?"

Yugi got up from my lap and moved my bag I was packing off the bed and laid down. He held out his arms and I crawled onto the bed, holding him close with my head on his as his head was buried in my chest. We ignored the people who walked by and stared at us through the still open door, seeing us showing such affection as we spent what might have been our last day together.

As I lay there I realized the irony of the situation. After two years of asking Yugi to sleep beside me at night, I finally got my wish on the last night that I might ever see him again.

* * *

><p>Bakura looked at Ryou who was in front of them in their room. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me this is some type of cruel joke and they didn't catch us. Tell me that you're not really going to..."<p>

Bakura sighed as he went over to Ryou. "It's true Ry... They're sending me on a mission... A suicide mission as punishment. I'm sorry." Ryou covered his mouth to try and hide his sobs but he did a very poor job and he knew it. He eventually gave up on trying to hide it as he buried his face in his hands.

Ryou suddenly felt arms around him. He looked up from his testy eyes to see a blurry Bakura. He wiped his eyes to see the look of pain and sorrow on his boyfriend's face. "I know I haven't always been the best boyfriend. And I know I could be a lot more loving towards you instead of always being a jerk. Ry I'm really sorry for acting that way and while I know I don't say or show this enough, please know that I love you so much."

Ryou started crying harder, letting out a shaky "I love you too." Before going back to crying again. Bakura sighed before picking his boyfriend up and taking him to his bed and laying them both down. For the first time Ryou didn't fight and let himself lay there with his boyfriend as he cried his eyes out.

Bakura finally got his wish to lay down with Ryou for the night. But now all he wished was that it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

* * *

><p>Marik watched helplessly as Malik beat his head against that walk of his room. "Malik stop doing that you're going to hurt yourself."<p>

Malik turned his teary glaring eyes on his boyfriend. "You tell me that you're going on a suicide mission for loving me and your worried about me getting hurt? How ironic." Malik gave a cruel bitter laugh before turning back to the walk and continuing.

After a few moments Marik sighed and pulled Malik away from the wall. He turned his boyfriend so he was facing him. "It'll be ok, me Yami and Bakura are going to come back. We are the best after all."

Malik growled. "Marik it's called a suicide mission for a reason! You're not supposed to live! When I get my hands on those sons of bitches who sent you on this mission I'm going to-"

"Malik stop!" Malik looked up, about to yell at Marik when he saw the look on Marik's face. He was automatically silent as he stared at the sad face that stared back at him.

After a few minutes Marik spoke. "This just might be the last day we have together. Do you really want to spend it fighting and yelling at each other like this?" Marik held out his arms and Malik immediately went over to him as the two held each other close. Marik picked Malik up and the two went over to the bed to lay down together, possibly for the last time.

* * *

><p>Kaiba walked along the deserted hallways to where he knew Joey would be, working late. 'Thank god he's a worker here or they probably would've knocked him out and taken him too.'<p>

He found Joey, thankful that he was the only one in the room. Joey looked up and smiled as his boyfriend walked towards him. "Hey Se- Hey!"

Kaiba grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him up before dragging him along behind him. "There's not enough time to explain Joey so I'll have to do it on the way. I need you to listen and play close attention to everything I'm about to say."

* * *

><p>Seto went to one of the secret tunnel entrance to the facility and waited. He didn't have long to wait as soon the secret flap in the wall opened and he turned to see his brother Mokuba. "Hey Mokie thanks a lot for this." Mokuba smiled at his brother before handing him the bag in his hand.<p>

"No problem big brother. Good luck!" Mokuba started crawling backwards to get out. As Mokuba left the tunnel Kaiba closed the flap and turned around, pretending to be surprised when he saw Gozuboro and Pegasus standing there.

"What's in that bag Seto?" Gozuboro's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at the plain brown bag with a gold draw string. It wasn't very large and probably couldn't hold much but he still eyed it suspiciously.

Seto glared at the man. "I fail to see how it is any of your business what is brought to me."

"You seem awfully protective of whatever is inside. And the way it was delivered was a bit... Suspicious. You wouldn't be hiding anything from me would you Seto?"

Pegasus hadnt yet spoken as he stared at the conversation amused. Seto growled and handed over the bag to the two men. They looked inside and pulled out what they found.  
>Pictures. Different pictures of Seto and Mokuba. "And your little brother felt the need to deliver these because..." Gozuboro asked as he flipped to one of them at the beach.<p>

"I wanted a new one to put on my desk but I didn't know which to pick so I asked him to bring a few. Now if you two are done meddling in my personal affairs, I would like to figure out which one of these I want."

"You can do that latter." Gozuboro said. "Right now we need to talk to you about something." Seto followed the two men to the meeting room.

When they got there all three men sat down. "Yami Bakura and Marik are going on a very important mission tomorrow. We need you to fly them to and from this mission."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "We have plenty of trained pilots here that would be glad to go. Why do I need to do it?"

"They are all being sent other places. We are spread a bit thin at the moment Seto." Seto didn't respond so Gozuboro continued. "Of course if you don't want to go we could send that little lover of yours Joey." Even though Seto knew it would be brought up, he couldn't help but growl at the mention of Joey. "Unlike you he doesn't know how to fly a jet. That should be interesting to watch."

"I'll do it." Seto said through clenched teeth as the two men gave evil smiles.

"That's what we thought you'd say. We'll leave you alone to sort through your pictures now." The two left as Seto held his head in his hands and sighed.

'Joey, you'd better be in my room when I get there puppy.'

* * *

><p>While Seto talked with his partners, Joey stood by the other entrance to the building waiting. There was a quick tap on the wall and Joey moves the flap in the wall to see Mokuba. He smiled down at his boyfriend's brother. "Hey Mokie!"<p>

"Hey Joey, here it is." Joey quickly grabbed the items and put them in his pockets before saying thank you and quickly heading back to Seto's room, waiting for him to get there so he could show him that he'd gotten it.

AN: hi everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes and please review. Thank you.


	3. Saving you

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

Seto walked into his room, relieved when he saw Joey sitting on his bed waiting for him. He went over to his boyfriend with a sigh of relief as he fell back on his bed, automatically assuming that the plan had worked and he had gotten the watches. Joey stared at him, wondering what was wrong as he saw his boyfriend flop down on the bed tiredly, something Seto never did. "Hey, you ok Seto?"

Seto turned to Joey and this time when he sighed he sounded more tired. "They're sending me on the mission tomorrow with Yami Bakura and Malik so I-"

"What! They can't do that that! You're not even a field agent you're not prepared for that! If they send you on that mission you'll-"

Seto quickly placed his mouth over Joey's to silence his frantic boyfriend. Joey moaned, leaning forward to add more pressure to the kiss as Seto slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth. After a while, Seto slowly pulled away. "I'm only flying the plane puppy, relax. My job is just to get them there and home safely."

Joey still looked worried as he looked at Seto. "Why are they having you fly? We have plenty of pilots here and a lot of them aren't even doing anything or going anywhere."

"I know I know but-" Seto stopped and stared at Joey as something the Pegasus and Gozuboro said came back to him. "About how many pilots aren't being used in the foreseeable future?" Joey got a look on his face as he tried to remember.

"I think about twenty or thirty of em. They keep asking to be sent somewhere but your two partners keep saying no." Seto growled.

"Those lying bastards! They said we were spread thin and that's why I had to fly!" Seto sighed. "I don't think they intended for me to return from this mission in one piece."

"But that make no sense! Why would they want you dead? You're their business partner for crying out loud! Not to mention world famous, people would defiantly notice if you went missing." Seto stared at Joey for a few moment, not knowing how to explain it. Joey sighed. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"Joey... They found out about us. I don't know how but they know." A fearful look crossed Joey's face and Seto decided to move to another unrelated topic. He could see that his boyfriend would soon be hysterical. "How do you know how many pilots are available anyways? That's not exactly public information."

Joey gave Seto a look to let him know that the conversation wasn't done but sighed and answered. "Sometimes I complete my assignments early and I get bored so I hack the systems here and find out some stuff. I never try to hack any of the major files. I just hack the parts that I know don't hold information that's too important."

Seto stared at his boyfriend as an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Joey, I need you to give me the watches Mokuba gave you and go get the others, quickly!"

Joey immediately began laying the watches ok the bed. "Ok but what's this all about? What's going on? What do you want me to tell them once I go barging into their rooms."

"Tell them I have a plan that might save all of out lives."

* * *

><p>I gently shook Yugi, trying to make my little hikari wake up. He looked so cute sleeping and I knew he was tired and stressed and needed his sleep but if what Joey said was true, he needed to be awake to hear about this. My aibou groaned and tried to turn away but my shaking continued. Soon my voice accompanied the shaking as I continued to try and wake my little lover. "Come on little one, you've got to get up now. It's time to get up."<p>

Yugi sighed and slowly started to blink his eyes and sit up, stretching and yawning. He turned and put his feet on the ground, stretching one more time before getting up from the bed while rubbing his eyes. As he sat there, he saw all our friends, Ryou Bakura Marik Malik Joey and Seto. He looked gravely up at me and I could tell that he was assuming the worst. "Is it... Is it time?" He asked in a fearful voice.

I brushed one of his bangs behind his ears. "No little one it's still night time. We're in Seto's room. He says he has a plan to help us while we're on our mission." Yugi quickly sat up, looking over at Seto hopefully. He walked into my arms so I could hold him but he was still facing the rest of the group as I put my chin on his head.

"Can you keep them safe?" All four hikaris stared at the man as they held onto us, their lovers, hoping for our protection and our safe return home to them after this mission. They listened for the answer as Seto thought about it.

"Maybe." He admitted. "It depends on a lot of different variables and all of is working together. Each of you is going to have a job that will help them out while they're completing their mission."

Seto looked each of our hikaris in the eye. "I will not lie to you, each decision made here could mean life or death for them out there. Still, if you can each do everything perfectly here and if they can listen to you while they're out there then maybe-just maybe-we can all return home safe and sound ok?"

Our four hikaris nodded determinedly, holding tightly to us, their lovers, already knowing that they were prepared to do what ever it would take to keep us alive. "What do we need to do?" Ryou asked.

"Joey you mentioned to me earlier that you could hack the company systems. That's your job. I need you to hack the systems and find out any possible hidden information about the mission. Anything they weren't told, I need you to find out. It will take them about two days to get to the enemy base so you have a day to break through all the security barriers and get the info. Do you think that will be enough time?" Joey gave it a moment of thought, thinking about all he'd have to do and nodded been though we could all tell it would be a huge job. Seto continued. "After that I need you to hack the enemy databases. You need to find out as much about them as possible before they get there. How big is the base? Where is the information kept? Where are the guards and what time do they switch? What weapons do they carry? Find out everything! You will have about a day to get that done too. Can you do it?"

Joey gave a confident grin. "You can count on me! I'll get you that information no matter what!" Seto smiled at him for a moment, proud of Joey for being so courageous. His smile only lasted a few seconds before it was gone but it was enough time for Joey to see it as he held his boyfriend's hand in his own.

Seto then turned to Yugi. "Yugi the watch you're getting is a bit more advanced than the others. Your watch will be linked with Yami's and it will allow you to see a holographic map of the area surrounding Yami but only up to 25 miles ahead. You need to tell the guys when enemies are coming. You need to tell them how many, from what direction they're coming and how fast they're moving. But you need to be extremely cautious! Yami will show up as a blue dot. But Bakura and Marik will show up as red dots. Be careful and watch where they go so that these four don't accidentally shoot each other. All the watches have communication pieces. I suggest you ask Yami where they are before the beginning of the fight so that only the bad guys get hurt. Can you do that?" My little one nodded, the most intense look on his innocent little face. Seto then turned to Ryou.

"Ryou I need you to spy on Gozuboro and Pegasus. Anything they say or do you have to know about. Anything you find out, tell me. I don't care if it's something as minor as Pegasus changing the color of his suit. I want to know about it. I know I'm stating the obvious here but you mustn't get caught! The air ducts here are large enough for you to crawl through and they run through the entire building. Your watch will have a recording feature on it so you can record up to thirty seconds of whatever you think is important. Can you do it?"

Ryou nodded determined to save Bakura. Finally, Seto turned to Malik who looked ready to recieve his assignment. "Malik you are going to do something you were already good at before. You're going to cause trouble." Everyone gave a small laugh while Malik pouted. "If one of these three gets caught anything could happen to them. So to keep Pegasus and Gozuboro off their tracks, I want you to raise hell. Start food fights set off alarms scare people run into board rooms spread ridiculous lies I don't care just whatever it is you can do to keep the attention on you, do it. If you are asked why you are doing this say it's because you're grief stricken due to the loss of your lover ok?"

Malik nodded. The hikaris all turned and looked at us, their lovers. We were not smiling. We were not happy. We did not like this plan at all. "If one of you gets caught," said Marik as he voiced our thoughts "they'll kill you. You can't do this it's insane!"

"We can and we will!" Said Ryou as all of them nodded. "We can help you! This might save your lives!"

"And it might take yours! Are you crazy or do you just have a death wish Ryou?" Bakura turned to Yugi. "Tell him. Tell him this isn't a good idea!"

But Yugi looked fiercely determined. "I'm not going to stand by and let you three get killed if there's something I can do to help. We all want to help save you so let us help. We can do this."

We all stared at our boyfriends wanting to tell them no. We wanted to hide them, to shield them, to protect them. Like we always did. But in the end we knew we couldn't. After a few moments I sighed. "I don't like it. In fact I hate even the though of you risking your lives for ours. But I suppose we won't be able to stop you from where we'll be will we?"

All of them shook their heads no and we smiled, proud for their bravery but still scared. I could tell that even Seto, who was the most proud of Joey's courage, was worried for his boyfriend and what could happen if anyone found out. We sighed.

"We all need to go to bed." Marik finally said after a moment. "We have a long day ahead of us." We all nodded gravely, remembering sadly what was to soon take place in a couple of hours. We all departed, going to out bedrooms to spend our last few hours together.

* * *

><p>She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. A button nose sat above full plump lips as some of the biggest breasts I had ever seen stood out from her chest. The tight leather body suit she wore hugged every curve she had (and boy were there a lot of them). She stood in front of us with Gozuboro and Pegasus who were standing behind her. Our hikaris growled at her, holding us tighter as the girl sent us each flirtatious and seductive looks every now and then. I don't know what it was but it was but there was something about her that made me not trust her. Finally Bakura asked what everyone was thinking. "Who the hell is this?"<p>

"This" Gozuboro stated "is Téa Gardner. She will be going with you on this mission. She will help make sure everything goes smoothly." Eight pairs of eyes narrowed in distrust.

"We never needed an extra agent before. Bakura Marik and I can do this just fine without her we are the top agents here after all." Pegasus and Gozuboro just stared at me and I growled, knowing they wouldn't budge on this. "Why do we need to bring her?"

Silence. There was a moment of silence before finally Pegasus spoke. "Because we don't trust you. As you have said you are the best agents here so you might very well be able to complete this mission. She is going to make sure you actually do complete the mission and don't try to run away or hide any information you may get."

We growled in anger at the change. The girl walked past us, brushing us all before saying. "I look forward to working _very_ closely with you on this mission gentlemen." She walked away as I quickly put my hand over Yugi's mouth, quieting the curses he yelled at the girl. I looked over to see Seto Marik and Bakura doing the same with Joey Malik and Ryou.

I sighed as I looked off to where the plane was with our new coworker waiting by it. 'This,' I thought 'is going to be a long mission.'

AN: Hey everybody. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than my others. Please tell me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes and please review. Who do you think has the best or the worst job? Thank you.


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

As Téa left, we all turned to our hikaris to say goodbye to them. It was painful and emotional but in our time we tried to reassure each other that everything would be ok and that we would be safe. Even though we all knew that was far from guaranteed.

Pegasus and Gozuboro were decent enough to leave the room while we said our goodbyes. Yugi and I held each other closely not knowing what to say for a while. He laid his head on my chest. I could feel the simple looking watch on my back that I knew he was wearing. I silently sighed, thinking of the amount of danger he would be put in for trying to protect me. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. So much." I whispered back. I kissed the top of his head and we fell back into silence for a few more minutes until I finally spoke again. "I'm sorry." He lifted his head and looked at me. "I'm sorry we got caught. Im sorry I'm leaving." I sighed and brushed one of the bangs away from his face. "I'm mostly sorry if I don't come back to you."

I watched his face to see how he would react to my words. For a while I just sat there waiting, staring at him as he processed my words. And finally something happened I hadn't expected. He got angry. "Don't." He said fiercely. His eyes had narrowed to the fiercest glare I had ever seen. Never had I seen him het so mad at me as I stared in shock. "Don't you dare talk like that to me! You're coming home! Do you hear me, Yami Sennen? You. Are. Coming. Home! You WILL return to me do you understand?"

I sadly smiled down at him and pulled him close to me for one last hug. "I know I will. I love you little one. More than anything else in this whole world I love you. No matter what always know that."

We stood there a few more minutes before I finally had to go to the plane. All around us, similar goodbyes were being said by out friends. They all said goodbye to their loved ones and left each other. It was one of the saddest moments in all of our lives.

* * *

><p>"This is it Ry. I've got to go now and protect those two idiots." He said gesturing to Yami and Marik. Ryou could tell that Bakura was trying to make him smile but he just couldn't do it. He looked away from Bakura as more tears came and fell. Bakura sighed. "You do know I'm coming back right?"<p>

Ryou looked up at him in fear. "It's a suicide mission Bakura. It's not like one of those easy missions you've had where you can just breeze right through it."

"...So you think I'm going to die?" More tears fell from Ryou's eyes as Bakura realized that was not the right thing to say. "Hey come on, I'm one of the best for a reason! And besides I'll have those two knuckleheads watching my back."

"And me." Ryou said. Bakura's frown deepened. Ryou saw the look and glared at him. "What is so wrong with letting us help you?"

"The fact that you all could get killed for it! You especially! If anything happened to you I would..." Bakura sighed and rested his head on Ryou's. "I don't even want to think about it."

"So you go on a suicide mission and I'm just supposed to sit back and do nothing?" Ryou asked harshly. There was a moment of silence between the two. "I'm helping you whether you want it or not."

"I know." Bakura was torn between pride in Ryou's bravery and fear of what might happen to him. In the end he just held him closer until it was time to go.

* * *

><p>"What are the chances," Malik asked, "that we can sneak away from here, leave, and live normal lives?" Marik gave a small smile.<p>

"If that were possible we'd be somewhere on the other side of the earth by now." Marik sighed. "What are the chances you'll gave that watch back to Kaiba and forget all about helping us and putting yourselves in danger?"

"There is no chance of that. I will protect you. I love you too much to do nothing. Besides my job is just to cause trouble, I already do that all the time."

Marik sighed knowing there was no way he could convince his boyfriend to give up the watch. "Stop worrying so much. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Marik frowned. "Don't worry about me. I'm coming home. I'll be home before you know it ok?" Malik sighed and nodded, laying his head on Marik's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You'd better fly straight and get them all there and back you hear me?" Joey said to Kaiba. "How long until you get back?"<p>

"Five or six days if everything goes right. If not-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence." Joey growled. "They're the best agents in this place and possibly in the world. and I know you're an amazing flyer. And besides you have the four of us protecting you here."

Kaiba didn't smile. "The thought of my boyfriend risking his life for me isn't exactly the most comforting. I would prefer for you to be safe. Or better yet to not have to go on this mission at all."

Joey looked at him and sighed. "I though you wanted us helping you. It was your idea after all. I..." Joey paused and looked away. "I though you were proud of me for doing this."

A look of shock passed over Seto's face. "Joey I'm always proud of you. I love you. Even when you're doing something dangerous and stupid. I just don't want you getting hurt is all. If the find out what you're doing..."

"I know... But at least I'll get to talk to you with my watch. What button do I press again for that?"

"Tap that button at the bottom that says light twice. You'll always be able to talk to me with it no matter what." Seto sighed. "I love you puppy."

Joey sighed and went into Seto's arms. "I love you too. You all stay safe ok? I want you all back here safe and sound in five to six days." Seto nodded and they stood there until it was time to leave.

* * *

><p>As I sat in my seat on the small plane I sighed, thinking of my hikari. Marik and Bakura were in front of me. Next to me was Téa. Seto was in front flying. We were all sitting on metal benches strapped down in the seats.<p>

Suddenly Bakura and Marik both unstrapped themselves. "I'm going to the bathroom." Bakura muttered.

"I'm going to the weapons room to check our gear Marik said. The two moved away to go do just that, leaving me alone with our newest team member. At first it was silent and I had hoped that it would stay that way but sadly that wasn't what happened.

She turned to me almost as soon as they were out of the room. "So who were those boys you guys were holding before we left? Were those your brothers or something?"

"Or something." I said and turned away from the girl, trying to end the conversation. Sadly the girl had other plans. She kept talking trying to guess who Yugi was.

"Is he your cousin? Your nephew? Your friend? Your-"

She kept guessing and guessing and guessing. I could feel my patience dying out with each time she opened her mouth. "He's my boyfriend." I finally said just to shut her up. I turned to look at her and saw the shocked look on her face. She had not expected that. But then the look of shock passed and anger replaced it.

"Boyfriend! Why would you want to date someone as weak looking as him?" I growled as I could feel my anger increase. I could feel the strong urge to smack this bitch for talking bad about my little one. She leaned over on me and purred in my ear oblivious to my very obvious anger. "Wouldn't you much rather have a sexy young lady like me?"

I pushed her away and glared. "My beautiful sweet innocent little hikari, or a little whore? I choose my Yugi. Besides I don't like girls." The look of shock was back as she stared at me with her mouth hanging open. "Is that a problem?" That wasn't true. I was actually bisexual but there was no reason for her to know that.

"You... You're... You're gay?" She asked sounding completely surprised. I looked at her shocked face with a smirk on my face. Finally she gained her composure again And gave me a look that was probably supposed to be seductive. I mentally groaned. I had been hoping she would finally just give up. "Well I've been known to turn a few people straight."

"Yeah well you won't be turning any of us." Bakura said as he Marik came back and sat down in their seats. Téa looked between Marik Bakura and me. After a while Bakura smirked. "Oh you didn't know? Everts guy on this plane has a boyfriend and we're not giving them up for anyone. Especially not you. Guess you're out of luck."

She sat back crossing her arms with a childish pout on her face, upset that she didn't get get way. The rest of the ride was thankfully silent.

* * *

><p>Yugi heard a knock on his door later that day. He quickly deactivated the map and went over to the door, scared about who might be at the door. "Who is it?" He asked nervously.<p>

"It's us." Yugi gave a sigh relief and opened the door to reveal his three friends. They all walked inside silently and sat down in various places around the room.

"Hey guys I was just checking out the map." Yugi said glumly, his depression returning as the possible danger passed.

"Why now?" Ryou asked. "They're still in the plane after all they should be safe... for now."

Yugi sighed. "I wish I could agree with you there but I've heard stories of their planes being attacked on their way to the missions. Even now they're in danger. I wish they were safe but..."

The four boys sat around glumly, moping at the thought of their lovers being gone and flying towards danger and their possible deaths. Finally Joey sighed and stood. "Come on boys. We have a lot of work. Until our lovers are back here with us in their arms we have to make sure they are alive and well. I'm going to go work on hacking the security systems. Ryou you should make use of those air ducts. Yugi keep an eye on that plane but be careful. Téa doesn't know about the watches and if you call him while she's there you could get them and us in a lot of trouble. Malik start a food fight. We can meet here each morning to talk about what we've found out."

The boys nodded, all of them suddenly fiercely determined. They had to save their Yami's. The three left to go carry out their assignments to save their Yamis. Yugi opened the map on his watch again and looked down at the little blue dot.

"I'm going to bring you home Yami. I promise you that."

AN: I'm sorry this is late my phone died and I didn't have my charger with me. It was done yesterday but my battery died before I could post. Either way I hope you enjoyed. Please review


	5. Assignments

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

Malik made his way to his spot. It had only been a day since his and his friends' lover had left to go on the suicide mission. They all had been silently suffering ever since they left but they didn't have a lot of time to be depressed.

The boys had spent yesterday assigning various tasks and coming up with a plan. That night they had quickly gotten organized. They had a plan and each of them had a specific things to do at a specific time for the plan. It was about time for Malik to start his task.

Malik got to the fire alarm and quickly pulled it before running off to the cafeteria where he knew all the civilians and minor workers would be. While the agents in the building were calm rational and fearless, the other workers and civilians were none of those things. They panicked easily and Malik was about to use that to his advantage.

He quickly burst into the cafeteria as the loud alarm started making everyone panic. He jumped up on top of a table and started screaming. "FIRE! I SAW A FIRE NEAR HERE! ITS GONNNA KILL US! IT'S OUT OF CONTROL! AND ITS COMING THIS WAY!"

The mass hysteria got worse as everyone started screaming and running around in circles, making no progress in escaping the "fire". The doors out of the cafeteria were locked by Yugi and Ryou who had locked them from the outside. Ryou was already gone from his door.

Malik rushed over to the door on Yugi's side and started pounding on it. He could just barely hear the sound of the lock on the door as the door suddenly flew open with Yugi hidden safely behind it. "EVERYONE FOLLOW ME I FOUND A WAY OUT!" Everyone quickly went running for the doors, quickly fleeing from the imaginary fire.

Meanwhile Malik internally smirked. The plan was now underway and it was up to the others to finish the job. 'Ok guys, I bought you a few minutes. Make them count.'  
>[line]<br>Joey ran with the crowd pretending to be panicked and scared about the fake fire. He quickly hurried as he screamed in mock fear. He pushed and shoved people to get in front of them, moving diagonally. Somehow he got to the far left side of the group and looked out for his door. He quickly spotted it.

There sat the door to the computer room open. It somehow had not been closed by the mass of running panicked people. He quickly reached it and while no one was looking he quickly ducked inside and quietly close the door. 'I should get five or ten minutes undisturbed. I better hurry.'

Joey had spent all of yesterday figuring out how to get past the advanced security protocols and even began looking into some of the files so he could work on collecting the rest of the data today. He started up the computer and quickly finished going through the data of the systems that he had hacked. He only had one day to get the information about the company. It had been hard to hack anything important with so many people working around him. They knew he hacked minor things when he was bored but if they found out he was doing this...

Joey shook his head to remove the unpleasant thought and quickly went to the company database. He started hacking the complex systems that he already knew how to disarm. Then came the hard part. Going through the mass of data to find what was important would be no small task. Doing it in ten minutes or less would be almost impossible. 'I hope your job is easier than mine Ryou.'  
>[line]<br>Ryou quickly made his way to one of the vents after locking the doors to the cafeteria on his side. Everyone was now running far away from the side of the building he was on, giving him privacy to help him easily get his job done. He soon arrived at the vent he would need.

He quickly took out his screwdriver and made quick work of the bolts, quickly removing the vent. He climbed in slowly. Kaiba had been right. The vents were very large and had plenty of crawling space. He was quickly able to climb through it.

He had spent all day yesterday going through as much of the vents as he could to make a map. Now he looked at the map and quickly used it to find his way to where Pegasus and Gozuboro should have been.

He made his way down the many vents, taking many twists and turns as he went. The inside of the air ducts was very cold and Ryou suddenly wished he had brought a coat. 'How ironic, everyone is running from a "fire" and here I am freezing my butt off.'

Ryou finally was above the room he needed to be above and quickly looked down at Pegasus and Gozuboro's office. Thankfully the section of the building that their office was in was not affected by the alarm. Pegasus was the only one in there and he was talking on the phone. Ryou slowly turned on the recorder.

"I don't care what you say... Well just make it believable... As long as nobody knows the truth it's fine... Nobody can know what really happened it would make us look guilty... You've got until the end of your mission to come up with a lie... Just figure it out Téa that's what we pay you for!"

Ryou covered his mouth as he gasped quietly. He remembered Téa as the girl that was on the mission with their yamis. But what did she need to lie about? Pegasus closed his phone and Ryou looked down to see his time was up on the recording.

'I wish he could've said what she needed to lie about. What I did get wasn't much help. I'm not even sure if what I found out was actually useful.'

Ryou slowly continued going forward. He exited through a vent on the other side of the building, where the bedrooms were. He quickly rushed rushed away to Yugi's room to go over the new evidence with everyone when they got there.  
>[line]<br>Everyone walked inside, grumbling unhappily. They had just found out that the fire they had been running from was nonexistent. They had been waiting outside in the blistering heat of the summer sun waiting for the alarm to end and the announcement to be given that the fire was gone.

As they walked Malik said sorry multiple times, apologizing for the mistake. "I'm sorry guys I really could've sworn I saw a fire." He apologized to the people who were red with both anger and from the heat of the sun.

Malik soon broke away from the main crowd. He traveled down a series of separate hallways until he finally got to the door he was looking for and knocked.

As he did that Joey logged out of the database after getting all the pictures he needed. Tonight he would be working the night shift. He would stay after everyone else was gone to start hacking the enemy's systems. But for now his job was done.

He logged off the computer and quickly exited the computer room, ducking into one of the side halls. A few seconds later the group of people that had been running from the "fire" were turning the corner into the hall Joey had been on. But he was already gone.  
>[line]<br>Yugi heard a knocking at the door. The person knocked seven times and stopped. Yugi quickly closed the map and went to the door to let Ryou in. "Yugi! Did you hear about the fire!"

Yugi gave a shocked look. "Fire what fire? Have they put it out yet? Where was it? What happened?"

"Let me come in and I'll tell you all about it!" Yugi quickly stepped aside and let Ryou in. They closed the door behind him and the two sat down and smiled. "It's a good thing Joey found out about those security cameras. We can act surprised about stuff that's going on and since they don't know we know about them they'll believe anything we say."

"Yeah well let's hope they believe it. If they do then they'll think we knew nothing about Malik's fake fire stunt. If they ever find out we know about the cameras and are just manipulating them-"

Before Yugi could finish the sentence the door was knocked on 4 times. Yugi got up to let Joey in.

"Yug did ya hear about the fire!"  
>[line]<br>When the group was all assembled they talked about the evidence they had collected. "I got pictures on my phone of the information. I managed to get through almost all of it. We can go through it tonight and figure out what's important and then send it to Seto. What about you Ryou?"

Ryou played back the recording he had taken from the air ducts. "I don't know what it means or if it's even important."

"Well" Malik said "we don't actually know if she did anything wrong so let's just keep waiting until we get some more information. We also need to send that recording to Seto. Yugi what about you?"

Yugi opened the map. "For now everything looks fine. No one has moved much so I'm pretty sure they're safe."

"Can you tell which of the red dots is which?" Ryou asked as he looked at the dots. They all knew the one at the very front was Seto in the cockpit and the one that was blue was Yami.

"I don't think there's any way to tell which red dot is which. Sorry guys." Suddenly a thought occurred to Yugi. "Wait, one of the dots moved far away from everyone else. If Téa had to make a phone call that might've been her!"

Joey frowned. "It could be but it could also be any number of things. For all we know that could've been someone going to the bathroom. Still, it was a good thought Yug."

"Well," Malik said with a sigh "let's get started with these documents. Joey send some of them to each of us so we can start going through it."

"Ok but I gotta warn ya. It's a lot of stuff."  
>[line]<br>I unbuckled myself from my seat and stood. "I'm going to the cockpit." I quickly left not waiting for a response and headed up to that part of the plane.

When I got there I saw Seto flipping switches and checking readings. "Has anything come in yet?"

"A recording and a few documents. I think they're still going through most of it. Give it some time Yami."

I sighed in slight frustration. "I'm sorry it's just that the sooner they get all of this information the sooner they'll be done and out of danger." I sat down in the vacant copilot seat. I was always worrying about what would happen if any of them got caught. Especially Yugi. "So what did the recording say?"

"Téa got a call about something but they couldn't figure out what it was about. Apparently she has to lie about something at the end of the mission and she doesn't know what to say for the lie. Whatever it is it has to be very believable."

I thought back to the mission briefing for a moment. "Lie about something? We were never given those orders."

"We weren't. But apparently she was. Kind of makes you wonder why the girl is even here at all." I smirked.

"You don't trust her, do you?" His eyes narrowed at the statement and I glanced back at the door I had come through where everyone was still sitting. Including the topic of our conversation.

"No I don't and I think we would all be fools to trust her. I know you don't trust her." I shrugged, not denying the accusation.

"I don't trust anyone that tries to seduce me that isn't named Yugi. How much longer until we land?"

"About ten more minutes. You all should probably go suit up and get your weapons."

I nodded and returned to the hanger to relay the information about getting suited up. I would have to wait for another time to tell Bakura and Marik about the information. A time when a certain person wasn't in the room.  
>[line]<br>Ryou yawned again for the fourth time as the went through the information. They had been at it for three hours straight. It was late and they were all tired. They quietly went through the documents sorting the important from the unimportant. The documents were long boring and for the most part unimportant. Joey was having the worst time with it knowing that in about an hour he would have to go work the night shift.

Suddenly Yugi gasped loudly and dropped his phone. He quickly scrambled to pick it up and reread the page he was on. Everyone came over to him immediately. Ryou was the first one over. "What? What's wro-"

They all stared at the page. "Oh my god." Ryou finally said.

AN: sorry that this is once again a day lat I'm trying to find a day to post that will work and it looks like it might be Sunday. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	6. Nightmares

An assassin's love (6)

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

"Joey are you sure this information is accurate?" Ryou asked as they stared at the document. It was the pass codes to every door in the building. They could find even more information with it. Every single hidden secret about this building on paper they now had access to thanks to this document. This was a potential gold mine!

"If it's wrong for us then it must be wrong for them too. They probably never imagined one of their systems would be hacked. And by their own worker! Imagine all the stuff we could find out!" Joey said looking excitedly at the phone. Malik sat there and stared at the paper for a moment.

"It's good that we have the information but who can we send to investigate it all? Yugi needs to keep watching the map, Joey needs to unlock the enemy systems, Ryou you need to watch Pegasus and Gozuboro and I need to keep causing trouble. That leaves no one to get the info."

Yugi sighed knowing Malik was right. There was simply no way they could investigate with everything else going on. They had an amazing opportunity and they were being stopped by the fact that they had no one to look into it.

Suddenly a memory came. Something that felt like it happened forever ago even though it was only a couple weeks. Something he had been talking yo Yami about just days before he left. _"They won't make you watch." "They made the last guy watch when they killed his lover." _"There is one person left who we can include. One person who hates Pegasus and Gozuboro just as much as we do."

* * *

><p>I entered the cockpit and looked out at the endless night sky in front of us. It was the perfect scenery for thinking. So many different thoughts raced through my mind about the mission and my aibou. My mind was rushing faster than NASCAR. The chances of me coming back from this alive were slim, I knew that. Most likely, while I was out here fighting, I was going to die.<p>

Everything was silent and peaceful until Seto spoke. "We land in a few hours. You and the others should really get some sleep right now." I chuckled and he looked up at me like I was insane.

I shook my head. "I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. All these thoughts of my death and my hikari are sure to give me a nightmare. That's the last thing I need right now."

Seto looked up at me with a stern look. "Don't talk like that. You will make it back alive and Yugi will be perfectly fine when we get there. You need to sleep. It won't help anyone if you fall asleep in battle."

I chuckled at the thought of falling asleep in the middle of combat and left the cockpit, deciding that Seto was right. As I walked back to my seat I saw everyone else already asleep. I yawned as I strapped myself in, realizing just how tired I really was as I drifted off. 

* * *

><p>The battleground was filled with blood and flesh. I couldn't even see the ground anymore as the mangled broken bodies lay on top of each other. Countless amounts of bodies lay dead on the ground. And yet it seemed that for each enemy soldier I would shoot two more would take their place. Bakura Téa and Marik had fallen and I was all alone. I was quickly running out of ammo.<p>

As I finally ran out I quickly grabbed on of the enemy's guns from the ground near me and continued shooting, stealing ammo when I had to from my immediate surroundings. Nothing helped. Nothing worked. Nothing even made a dent in their never ending army. There was too many of them and only one me.

I quickly ran out of ammo in my immediate surroundings. I would have to leave the safety of the rock I was behind. I would have to go out there, where over two hundred men were trying to gun me down.

"I'll get it Yami!" Everything stopped for a moment as I heard that. My heart clenched my breathing stopped and I went blind and dizzy for a moment. I looked to my right once my vision cleared to see Yugi smiling down at me unarmed, unprotected, and unsafe.

I wanted to yell "No! Don't do it!" But he was already running out there. He went over to a dead soldier and grabbed his ammo. He turned back to me and raised in the air, giving a shout of victory. And that's where it all went bad.

I watched as hundreds of bullets entered and exited my hikari's body. Each bullet hole hurt me worst then the last. "No! No please don't shoot him! Please stop! Don't hurt him!" But it did nothing.

It was obvious my hikari was dead as he stood there holding up the ammo with dead amethyst eyes and an in recognizable body filled with holes. But they reloaded and they kept shooting. I cried out in pain and despair, hoping for some miracle to make them stop. And they did. They all dropped their guns and left the battleground. I quickly ran over to what little was left of my hikari. He was covered in blood. It had even pooled into his eyes as the amethyst eyes I loved so much pooled with red. I cried and cried and cried as I sat over him.

Then I saw it, saw the ammo at his feet that had fallen from his hand as the bullets tore through him. I quickly grabbed it and went over to one of the guns, loading it. I put it to my head and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. I moved to another gun and tried it. It wouldn't go off. I went to another and the same but still no bullet. No bullet. No bullet. No bullet no death no chance of being with my hikari. How ironic that hundreds of bullets were flying at me just moments ago and now when I needed one to end my life...

I heard coughing. I quickly ran over to the sound and found Yugi sitting there coughing up blood. The blood in his eyes had somehow cleared up. I looked into his hole filled face as he smiled. "I...I t-told y-you I'd... Protect you." Yugi closed his eyes as I started to shake him.

"Yugi get up. Yugi come on get up. Yugi wake up! Little one please wake up! Yugi please! Little one? Aibou! Hikari! YUGI!"

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat. I flinched as a hand clamped down only shoulder. I looked up to see Bakura. "Yami are you ok?"<p>

I leaned back as Bakura took his hand back. What I had just seen scared me even now. "I-I'm fine. Yeah I'm fine. How far away are we?"

"We'll be home in twenty minutes." I looked up at him in shock as he smirked. "Yeah Seto pulled done strings and got Pegasus and Gozuboro to change the rule. Agents are allowed to have relationships now. They recalled the suicide mission and told us to head to base immediately. Me and Marik were just playing some celebratory poker, wanna join?"

We continued playing poker for the rest if the time with me winning most of the hands and Bakura loosing most of them. We were laughing as Bakura lost yet again when Téa's head popped into the room. "We're landing guys."

She exited the room. I still didn't quite trust here after the times she had flirted with all of us. "I still don't trust her." I said as the next hand was dealt out, happy I wouldn't have to be near her after the mission ended.

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know why. She's so hot, I'd definitely go for her." Bakura said as he added some money into the pile in the center that we were playing for.

I stared at him for a minute wanting the bring up Ryou. After a moment I dismissed it as a joke and kept playing. We played two more hands, both of which I won, before we landed. We all cleaned up the table and exited the plane.

As we left the plane an announcement was made for me Seto Marik and Bakura to head to the courtyard. We all groaned, wanting to go lay down after a long plane ride but headed towards the courtyard like we were told. As I walked, everyone looked at me with pity. As I stared back I couldn't understand why.

I entered the courtyard to see four people on the ground with bags on their heads, their hands handcuffed behind them. Pegasus and Gozuboro were standing on one side of the courtyard. Behind them there was a white table with four pistols sitting on top.

We slowly went over to them. "Hello boys." Pegasus said, a large smile on his face. "We are truly sorry for almost sending you into that war zone. We understand that you probably just want to go to your rooms but before you do, we have four people here we need you to execute. Please grab a pistol."

Each of us grabbed a pistol and turned around just as four men appeared behind the people who were to be executed and lifted the bags off their heads.

I shook uncontrollably and stared with fear as Malik Joey Ryou and Yugi stood in front of us, relief immediately coming over then when they saw us, knowing their lovers couldn't possibly hurt them. "You see boys," Pegasus explained, "these three have been causing a lot of trouble around here. They have broken so many rules I can't even begin to tell you all of them. You guys know what happens to rule breakers. Take care of it."

I was about to scream no when I heard a gunshot. I watched Malik crumple to the ground, a gaping hole in his forehead. I turned to Marik in horror but he just shrugged. "It had to be done." He said.

I was about to speak again when I heard another gunshot. Ryou fell forward and face planted into the ground, dead. I turned to Bakura. "What? He broke the rules."

I opened my mouth to yell at him when I heard another gunshot. I turned just in time to see Joey fall back, his dead eyes looking at the sky. I looked at Seto. "He was just a mutt."

And then I felt my arm raising. I tried to stop it as I saw the love and trust in my hikari's eyes as he watched me, thinking I wouldn't shoot him. As the gun got higher and higher his amethyst eyes started to fill with fear and worry. I tried pushing my arm down with my other one but it wasn't working. The gun was aimed right at my aibou's forehead as he started to cry.

"B-but Yami..." He said in a quiet voice "I-it's me, Y-Yugi. I-I l-love you." I wanted to say I loved him too as my finger slipped over the trigger. I wanted to reassure him, for him to know I loved him. I opened my mouth to say just that. I pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me. I looked up to see Bakura and quickly got scared again. I lifted my hand and slapped myself. Yeah. I was awake this time. Bakura looked at me like I was crazy. "What is wrong with you!"<p>

"I just had two of the worst nightmares and one of them started with you waking me up. I just had to make sure... Bakura would you ever date Téa?"

he looked at me at me like I was crazy. "Why would I want her! I have my Ryou. Come on, we've landed everyone else is off the plane already and we need to start moving as soon as possible."

"Yami are you ok?" I screamed and looked around to find Yugi, knowing I had just heard him speak. "Yami? Yami where are you?"

"Woah! Slow down." Bakura said. He pointed at my wrist. "He's communicating though the watch." I looked down at the watch and quickly pressed the light button.

"Yugi! Yugi are you ok?" I was so scared thinking something was wrong. Something was going to happen that would end with my hikari being dead.

"I think I should be asking you that." He said his voice worried. "You sound so worried and frantic. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." That was a lie and we both knew it. I put my face in my hand and sighed. I wish I had a phone so he could send me a picture of himself to calm my nerves a bit.

"Ok." He said, obviously not believing me. "I wanted to tell you that we're adding someone for information gathering."

"Information? I thought Joey was hacking the systems. Is he behind or something?"

"No but while he was hacking the computers he came across the access codes to every locked room in the building. This is a golden opportunity. We need to investigate but no one has time to. So we're adding someone."

I was nervous. Adding a new person would be dangerous. If they ended up being untrustworthy everyone was doomed. Even if the person could be trusted having someone else in on things increased their chances of getting caught. "Who?" I asked carefully.

* * *

><p>Tristan Taylor was silently mopping a floor during the night shift when the four of them showed up. The janitor gave a brief nod in greeting, saying nothing. Once he had been one of the happiest guys in the building. But ever since Serenity and him were caught being in a relationship...<p>

He hadn't spoken since that incident. Watching the love of his life fall as the bullet entered her skull had been mortifying for him. He could still see the gaping hole in her forehead as she lied there in a pool of her own blood. He still remembered the last words he had said to her. "We won't get caught."

Joey walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. Seeing his best friend after the incident had been hard for Joey. He wouldn't eat wouldn't sleep wouldn't talk. All he did was clean whatever he was supposed to that day and go back to his room.

"Hey man we need to ask you a favor. I know you're still sad about what happened. I'd feel the same way if I lost Seto. But we need your help. So how would you like to get back at the people who took her away from you? How would you like to give them the same pain you have. How would you like to make them suffer like you have been."

At first all was still and silent. No one so much as breathed. the mop had stopped and everything was still. Tristan looked up and for the first time in weeks, he smiled. It wasn't happy it was the creepiest smile any of them had ever seen. His teeth were bared and finally he spoke. "What do I have to do?"

AN: I'm sport I didn't post last week. Everything's been really hectic here because a lot of family has been coming down to plan a reunion. Anyways I hope you liked and please review.


End file.
